


FLOW

by goldenpuno



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Dog fic, M/M, ONCE., brock told the sox to try dog sitting, but andrew said: you may dog sit..., fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuno/pseuds/goldenpuno
Summary: Brock and Benny's newest family member





	FLOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big_zs_d_stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_zs_d_stan/gifts).



> for my funky lil chara stan, ily and this flow bros fic is for you

“Babe, we’re on our way,” says Brock enthusiastically, through the speakers in his car.

“Is he alright? Did they feed him? Is he hungry? Does he look tired? Is he safe at the back? Did you make sure to double check everything?” worries Andrew.

Much to his dismay, his husband cannot accompany him to fetch the newest member of their family, Flow. Andrew has a conditioning exercise today so he should be back after lunch. And since they are both eager to meet Flow, they both decided that Brock should bring him home. 

Flow was a rescued dog from the _Best Friends Animal Society._ He was a cute chocolate and tan dachshund puppy who was rescued from the streets outside of the TD Garden. Flows’ story went viral after Mr. Carlo found him. Andrew heard about it on the clubhouse. After they went home, Andrew brought the subject of adopting the puppy to Brock. Brock agreed immediately.

“Hey. Hey!" Brock assures, "Stop worrying. We're comin' home. We're alright. He is sleeping. And Babe, he looks so cute,” said Brock.

Brock’s excitement radiates; Andrew can tell even from miles away. God, he really wishes he was there.

“Can’t wait. Don’t forget to text me.”

•••••

Brock fell asleep on the couch with Fenway on top of him, he woke up when he heard his husband’s car park in their garage. Brock pretended to be asleep while Andrew takes a picture of them together. 

“You’re back,” Brock yawns.

“How is he doing?”

“Good! He fell asleep after lunch."

"Can I hold him?"

"'Course you can. C'mere."

As Brock gestures Andrew to sit beside him, Flow decided to wake up and jump Andrew's lap. He slobbered Andrew's face.

“Hello, Flow! I’m your daddy! Nice to meet you, too! I love you.” Andrew coos, as he tries to cuddle him.

“Y’know what? We should walk him outside. The weather’s nice.”

••••• 

Andrew has his hands full-his right hand was holding Flow’s leash while his left hand was holding his husband’s hand. Flow’s butt wobbles as he tries to catch up with his little legs. He thinks life could not get better than this.

“I know we’ve discussed this many times but I really wanted Chris and Rick to watch out for him when we can’t,” says Brock.

“And we have already discussed that they are not an option.”

“Can’t you just give them a chance? They have Devin and he’s a great dog,” Brock faces Andrew and gave him his signature grin.

Andrew catches it. “That won’t work this time. And you are right. Devin is a great dog with or without the constant humping of every object.”

“Please. We’ll order Chinese tomorrow.”

“Okay. Okay. Fine.”

**CHRIS AND RICK**

They both decided to take Flow and Devin to a dog playground. They wanted to prove to Brock and Andrew that they are both a reliable dog owner and sitter. It is not a contest but if Rick and Chris could teach Flow new tricks before he gets home then that is a huge accomplishment.

“Do you think Devin would hump things with Flow around?” asks Chris, while he removes the leash on Devin’s collar. Devin decided to run towards Flow so quickly. Rick thinks he was excited about his new playmate.

“Maybe. Oh god, here it comes. Chris! Stop him!” Rick ran towards Devin who is now humping Flow minutes after meeting him.

“I guess, that answers my question,” Chris says as he rushes through them and pulls Flow away. “Bad boy! Devin! Don’t do that again. Flow is just a baby. How dare you, Devin. No treats for you tonight.”

“We are screwed, Chris. So screwed.”

“Where do you think Devin got this from?”

“From you, of course! I’m not horny all the time.” 

“I’ve never heard you complain!”

•••••

Chris commanded Devin to do tricks in front of Flow. And Flow was delighted and followed him around. Chris yells, “Devin. Sit.” He complied. He commanded Devin to do another trick and he did it perfectly and effortlessly.

Chris was Devin’s favorite. It was infuriating to watch. He would follow him to the bathroom, kitchen, living room, bedroom and sometimes to their home gym, basically wherever Chris would go, Devin was right there trailing him. Rick finds it annoying sometimes but he does not mind. He likes his alone time better. Devin was a smart dog, however, his humping was overshadowed by his skills. Chris taught everything Devin knew.

It was five in the afternoon and the sky is getting dark, both of the dogs are tired from running around the park. They decided to end their day while Flow is still awake. While most of the time it was Devin who ran, Flow was there to observe him. Rick caught him napping in the middle, Rick thought if only Flow was as behaved as Devin life would be easier for him. Chris attached Devin’s leash to his collar while Rick elects to carry Flow like a baby on their way to the car. Chris gave him a fond smile. 

“What?” asks Rick.

“Nothing.”

As Chris and Rick delivered Flow to his home for the first time, they knew that it would take possibly months to see Flow and have Devin’s playmate again.

**XANDER**

Xander got the call from Brock and Andrew midnight before Valentine’s Day. He was half-conscious during the entire conversation so he just hastily agreed to everything they said. He knew about the couple’s new puppy but he did not pay enough attention to the dos and don’ts. Whatever, he can just fake it, right?

Brock and Andrew knew that he was single. He knows he does not have any plans. They capitalized it which is why they asked him to look out for Flow as they went on to their plans this Valentine’s Day. As they handed Flow out to him, Xanders noticed he was wearing a cute outfit. Flow was wearing a sweater full of hearts just for the Hallmark Holiday. Xander sighs, they really are rubbing to his face that he is lonely this Valentine’s Day. 

After they went inside his house, Xander tried to watch the Celtics game. The Celtics are trailing by twenty points and Flow was fussy so he decided they should go outside.

“Come, Flow. Let’s go for a run. I hope your daddies won’t mind.”

••••• 

Flow was eager to go running. He stopped many times on their way but so far he was delighted. After two hours of running constantly, Xander saw Flow’s tongue lolling. He was thirsty and Xander did not bring any water with him. He bought one at the nearest shop and after taking a few selfies here and there, he went home exhausted. 

Flow was hungry and decided to ate all of the food in his bowl. Xander gave him treats after. “You are so spoiled. I hope I did not wear you out today. Happy Valentine’s Day, Flow!” Flow sprawled next to him on his sofa. Xander was busy scrolling Instagram when he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Did you guys enjoy your night?” he asks both of them as a courtesy.

“’Twas fine. But Andrew was worried about Flow so we’re here now,” answered Brock, then he shifted his voice on a higher pitch, “Hey Flow! How was your day? Did you have fun? Oh, you look tired. Are you tired?”

Flow was wiggling a lot and Brock picks him up. He went inside Xander’s house, took Flow’s backpack and they went home.

•••••

It was morning when Xander saw a note with Andrew’s handwriting. Intrigued, he picked up the note and read. _Stay at home. Don’t strain him too much. He already ran this morning. Thank you._

**MITCH**

“Mitch! We’re outside!”

Mitch has been waiting for this day. He heard Flow’s bark upstairs as he fixes his bed. It was his first time spending the day with Flow alone. He loved it when Brock and Andrew brought Flow around while they visit him during his recovery. He was so tired of doing nothing for three months now, having Flow visit him was the best idea.

“Don’t spoil him too much, okay?” Andrew warns him before closing the door.

Mitch waited for the door to shut before he picked up Flow in the sofa despite his knee protesting. “Let’s go shopping!” Mitch declares. He got his keys and started driving them into the nearest pet shop.

Mitch was greeted by a man who introduced himself as Michael but Mitch made it clear he did not need anyone’s assistance today. Lord knows, he has been coddled enough by everybody around him ever since he was injured. Flow started leading them into the toy section. And Mitch bought everything Flow touched even the ones he knew Flow already have. Mitch bought him a huge bed with Red Sox logo on them, too. They moved into the treats section and Mitch saw Flow sniffing every other displayed item. He brought everything Flow touched. By the time they finished, he was $1,000 dollars less on his bank account. He did not regret everything.

Mitch did not have enough time to hide all the things he brought from the pet shop when Brock and Andrew arrived. He was met with Andrew’s disappointed face but Brock’s ‘I told you so’ face.

“Don’t even start with me,” says Mitch, defensively. 

“What? I didn’t even say anything,” replies Brock.

“Hey. Thanks for letting him stay, man. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mitch,” says Andrew, as he picks up Flow from his new large bed. He was wrapped up in his Red Sox blanket which he has not seen before. It looks customized and expensive.

“How’s your knee?” asks Andrew.

“The usual. Hey, when did Flow learn how to hump?” 

All Mitch got was a glare from Andrew and a boisterous laugh from Brock as a response.

•••••

Finally, when the couple went outside, Mitch heard Andrew declares, “We aren’t letting our teammates spend another day with Flow again. If you want them to, you can sleep on the couch. I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> stan talent. stan the red sox.  
> im **@wakline** on tumblr -> see you there or not...


End file.
